To increase inventory turnover and maximize efficient use of shelf space, retailers increasingly use gravity flow shelving systems or gravity-fed display systems having inclined wire shelves that are used to stock merchandise. In such systems, consumers are typically presented with an array of merchandise arranged in parallel tracks on each shelf, generally with only the front-most unit of merchandise in each individual track being easily accessible. Upon removing this front-most unit of merchandise, the remaining units of like-merchandise in that particular track advance, i.e., slide down toward the front of the shelf, allowing the next-successive unit in line to become the new front-most unit in that track.
In one example, the gravity-fed display system includes a rack having the wire shelves for supporting milk cartons or other beverage cartons. The conventional rack uses a tray that extends the entire depth of the rack and is disposed under the lowest shelf of the rack for catching any excess liquid or spillage from the milk or other beverage cartons disposed on the shelves. This conventional rack, however, is difficult to remove and drain without spilling. In addition, in still other conventional gravity-fed display systems, a front portion of the shelves disposed on the rack often nearly contact a front area of a door of refrigerated cooler upon placement in the cooler. Having the shelves so close and/or nearly contacting the cooler door increases the difficulty of a user removing product, such as a milk carton, from the shelf in a smooth and easy manner.